bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 It will prob be back BD will prob return tommorrow. Battle then? Strange Found something weird. An unknown user edited the main page with stuff about fake bakugan . They have made alot of edits on alot of pages. Whats going on? Check there IP. Have they done anything . . . different? Steelearth14 (talk) 00:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Recgameboy Ya their stopping some of that nonsense. You should check that ip 4 the unknown person. Lets Go Hey BD is running. Meet me there 2 battle. leave me a comment here asap. K Well either way i just checked and those darn servers are full! Well when you can, lets battle. Steelearth14 (talk) 01:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Oh well Itrying to get on. Mabye battle tommorow aft. Steelearth14 (talk) 01:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 ME come to my blog, were chattin. Steelearth14 (talk) 03:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 ☆ Bulgaria, or BG. A lion-shaped country next to Romania and the Black Sea, where Stoica is a female name. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 14:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, you too! Not sarcastic. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 15:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I cannot belice whatt you typed Your a girl you never told anyone before. In case you did not know Abce2 I am just a 16 year old highschooler--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wha--. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ohh sorry for the misconception I was just cannot tell at times who typed in what.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) --t. Well, i guess i'm not that crazy after all. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''What about a Hug?!'' 19:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Abce I am at school right now why dont you tell me what is your Bakugan Dimensions username. Oh and if you would have really left the wiki. Would you have made me the next person. Oh I am getting alot of mistakes than usual from other users ability cards they get them wrong do you think it is ok to block them if the offense keeps repeating.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What if they do not listen to me three warnings and i's not vandalism. What is your username on Bakugan Dimensions. Hmm I knew that I thought I'd Nickname you just like you call me Blaze--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait Stop do not read my message that was stupid I though you meant something else If you are lookin for me I am BlazeSaber17 What it your main attribute--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) abce2 can you enforce the rules I made. I wont be on the wiki till saturday I have to help my mom do chores and read Quran--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey BD is still with the "Full Servers" thing. Whatcha doin? Whoops My bad that was steelearth's comment. PS i just got a crimson n pearl pyrus avior! Did u get on 2 BD today? If so, how? You Need any help? I see you caught that pic someone put of helios. Who would do that? Anything I should do? Cant get on to BD. Steelearth14 (talk) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Me Need any help? Steelearth14 (talk) 21:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Your on Well you are logged in so respond to Steelearth14. plz Steelearth14 (talk) 22:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 U can u even log in? Steelearth14 (talk) 22:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you able to get on BD?